


Mistakes and Correcting Them

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, Davesprite, and Nepeta Leijon have all been interested in Jade Harley. Davepetasprite's the one who gets it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes and Correcting Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/gifts).



She needs to be protected.

Your Bro's out on a gig (you assume. He just left. But he'll come back. He always comes back.), and no matter how much of a super stealthy ninja he is, the door creaks no matter who opens it, badass or not. You'll have some warning before he's back, even if it's just a moment's notice. Also, you found a probably-not-that-old (no mold!) slice of pepperoni pizza anda can of tepid coca cola lying kind of casually abandoned on the living room floor. And to top it all of, you're pestering Jade. Today is a good day. 

She laughs at something you say, calls you cool (you're paraphrasing here, there may have been a few bazillion more hearts and shout poles to go with it). You can feel a smile tugging at your lips, remember that Bro's off on his gig, and let it happen. It feels nice. Rose doesn't really laugh, she's too stoic and "classy" (which is the girl word for cool from what you've gathered) for that. John doesn't really call you cool, he sees right through you. Jade kind of... takes you at face value? Trusts you? _Innocent_ , is the word that comes to mind. _Naive. Someone to protect._

-

She is your favorite human.

That Dave guy is so glum, he nefur smiles. He says silly things that sound purretty funny when you get what he's talking about, but most of the time you don't. You've already got your paws full with just one glum guy that says weird stuff, thank you fury much! Even if you love Equius furry, furry much.

Rose is... intense! She lets you talk with Jaspurrspurrite as much as you want to though, which you are so, so grateful fur. It's like a dream come true, talking to an actual cat! Besides your mom, anyways. Who is dead meow. Moving on.

John is VERY silly, which you most certainly appurrove of. But efurywhere in the timeline you go he's either talking with Vriska or Karkat, or he's doing something supepurr impurrtant. It's kind of intimidating. You don't want to interrupt what he's doing, and definitely neither of the people he's talking to. Vriska's intimidating all on her own, and Karkat's intimidating in a... different way. 

The humans are all okay. Nice, even. But Jade is your favorite. She likes rolepawlaying! She likes animals! She's silly and funny and happy and likes the color green ( _you're green!_ ), and kind of cute too, fur an alien. You think the two of you could be great furriends. Purrhaps even... best furriends? Not counting Equius, of course.

You don't troll her though. You think one unrequited flush crush at a time is more than enough fur you.

-

She's too good for you. 

You'd completely stopped keeping track of how long you'd been on that stupid fucking boat by the time Jade kissed you. At that moment, you wouldn't have been able to count the _seconds_ even if you wanted to. 

But it strikes you later, when she's gone, when she's not overwhelming you with her scent, her voice, her freaking _presence_ , that you can finally think again, that she's too good for you. The sad, extra Davesprite with the happy, the only, amazing Jade Harley, who controlled planets without even thinking about it. What do you have? A sword through your chest and no legs. She wouldn't have kissed you if the _real_ Dave was here. John wouldn't give you the time of day if the _real_ Dave was here. You're just lucky that that events coincided in such a way that you could have a few years where people would fucking look at you, before the guy everyone's just been using you as a stand-in for all along comes back. 

You're lucky. You repeat this to yourself for months and months until finally the first thing that occured to you overpowers that mantra. She's too good for you. 

You break up with her before you land, before she ends up regretting kissing you once she met up with Real Dave again. The girl isn't supposed to end up with a side character. Jade deserves the real deal. 

She's too good for you. She's too good for you. She's too good for you. 

-

She deserves an attempt. 

You are many people who have made mistakes, who have misunderstood. You are a single purrson, who maybe finally, actually understands, who realizes that the people you used to be was wrong. Jade isn't innocent and naive, to be coddled. She's the single most competent purrson you've efur met, even if she's kind of silly when she sleepwalks. She can survive the worst, most lonely of hells if she puts her mind to it. She isn't too good fur you. You love yourself. You're cool, and silly, and pawerful. And you need to respect her choices, and her choice was (is?) you.

And as you kiss her fur the second time, flying ofur the beginings of what will be Cantopia, Lord English's blood on your hands, as she begins kissing you back ("You won't take me by surprise this time," she purreathed against your troll cat lips), you realize that this isn't just another unrequited flush crush either.

-

They're the best boygirlfriend you could ever ask for. They don't skirt around you and treat you like you're fragile. They actually talk to you. They don't shut you out 'for your own good'. They don't get upsettingly down on themselves. (It's a brand new and exciting experience to actually date someone who _likes_ themselves.) They're just... there for you. Always. All of the years of being alone claws at the insides of you, makes you feel needy and desperate and so, so lonely. But they're always there for you. They never get sick or tired of you. They like you. They like being with you and talking with you and kissing you. 

Dave was sweet. Davesprite was heads over tail for you. Nepeta seemed like a decent troll. 

You like all of their component parts, but it's Davepetasprite that you love. 


End file.
